nunnally of the revolution
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: lelouch is the blind and crippled instead of nunnally. nunnally swears to avenge their mother and make a peaceful world for her brother lelouch to live in so she takes up the role as nemo.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl stared in horror at the sight before her

There lye her mother shot multiple times with her big brother underneath her staring wide eyed at their mother's lifeless body on top of him not even caring about the pain in his knees.

She didn't get out of her shock as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see her older sister Cornelia behind her looking at her with sad eyes

"Cornelia…is mother…" she trailed off too scared to say the word even though its true

Cornelia looked at the empress dead body

"yes nunnally I'm sorry" cornelia said with unshed tears

She will not cry!

Nunnally eyes widen

"no mother!" she screamed trying to run to her dead mother

Cornelia grabbed a hold of nunnally

"let go mother lelouch!" she screamed tears falling

Cornelia only tightened her hold on her

Nunnally couldn't take the trauma anymore and fell unconsciousness

{+}

Nunnally's eyes open

She sat up and looked around to see Cornelia and euphemia talking

They stopped when they saw nunnally sit up

"Nunna!" yelled euphemia as she hugged her

Nunnally looked at euphemia

"Lelouch where is…he?" nunnally asked as she looked around for him

Euphie pulled back and looked at Cornelia

"Nunnally…lelouch he's…." Cornelia started

{+}

Nunnally just stared at lelouch from behind a big glass wall separating them

She couldn't look away from lelouch his eyes and knees were bandaged heavily a monitor was over him while a doctor was explaining what caused her brother to go blind it was from the entire trauma with their mother getting shot his knee caps being shot the doctor says there's no cure for his knees and eyes all you can do is hope that he can open his eyes again but there was one thing going on in her head and that was where is father?

{+}

As the doors open people started to whisper

"_did you hear lady Marianne was assassinated in ares villa"_

"_it was probably the work of terrorists"_

"_wasn't her son prince lelouch caught in the cross fire?"_

"_yea he was hit in the legs and Is blind they say it's from the trauma"_

Nunnally balled her fist trying to ignore the whispers going on in the room she knelt in front of the emperor "father" she began "my mother the empress is dead" she was cut off by the emperor "you don't think I have been inform? Get out of my sight I have more important things to do than this" instead of leaving she stood up and ran forward the two guards blocked her path "father! You are the most powerful man in the world and you couldn't protect mother! No less you don't even visit lelouch!"

"I have no use for a pathetic weakling" she took a step back in shock they aren't in a room full of nobles they are the only people in the room "this is what it means to be royalty! to be higher than the others!" she looked at him with wide eyes because of noble blood her mother's death not even going to be avenged her brother tossed to the side like a rag doll "then.." she started her fist clench "I give up my title to the throne!" the room was full of gasp from the nobles after hearing her give up her title her father's eyes narrow "then you are dead to me! You and lelouch will be sent off to japan! as princess and prince you will be used as bargaining tools!" nunnally stumbled back ward as the guards thrown her out of the room euphemia and cornelia were waiting for her

Euphie ran to nunnally

"are you okay?" she asked

"he banished us to japan!" nunnally said

{+}

Cornelia and Euphie hugged nunnally and lelouch

"give mother a proper funeral." Nunnally said to cornelia

She nodded

"I will." She said every one knew the empress was a role mode to cornelia and that she was just as much upset to as her children

"goodbye guys!" lelouch said

They nodded

"goodbye lulu!" Euphie said

Nunnally and lelouch smiled at the as nunnally push lelouch in the plan in his wheel chair

{+}

The two children of the emperor became friends with the japans prime minister's son suzaku

Within a year the negotiations were dropped and Britannia conquered japan now area 11 the Prime Minister genbu killed himself to bring peace nunnally was able to get a hold of the Ashford family to take them in.

Suzaku sat on a rock starring at his hands in shock of what's happening

Nunnally was standing next to him lelouch was in the car waiting for her

"suzaku" she said his name

He looked up at her and seen the anger and hatred in them

"I swear…" she began as suzaku waited to hear the rest "I will obliterate Britannia!" she yelled

Suzaku just stared at her in shock

She turned around and walked away not saying another word to him as she entered the car


	2. The day a demon was born

{The day a demon was born}

Seven years later!

A young girl walked down the halls of Ashford academy the girls long wavy brown hair was bouncing as she walked her purple eyes shined with happiness and excitement. This girl is nunnally lamperouge in front of her was her brother lelouch although he was confined to a wheel chair a lot of the female population have a crush on him his black hair fell over his closed eyes.

Nobody at the school except the Ashford family new that the eleventh and fourth prince and princess were a live and not dead. Nunnally was lucky to be able to get a hold of them.

She stopped at lelouch's class

"I'm going to be late at home lelouch." Nunnally said

Lelouch smiled

"Fine don't be too late home." He said

Nunnally smiles and kisses him on the cheek

"Bye." She said

{+}

"Come on nunna!" rivalz yelled from his motorcycle "I'm coming!" nunnally shouted jumping into the side car attached to it "Let's go!" she put her helmet on rivalz was on the student council with lelouch and his friends he also joins her on her gambling games

They stopped in front a casino and got off

"This is the place?" he asked

Nunnally nods

"Yea now let's go." Nunnally said as they both enter an elevator

Nunnally looked at rivalz

"You don't know a thing about nobles do you?" she asked him

He shook his head "Not a thing!"

Nunnally sighed as the elevator dinged opened showing them the noble and his guards waiting for them

"Finally I never thought the famous chess player was middle school student!" the noble said

Nunnally just sat down and took the black king

"You start with the king?" the noble said speechless Nunnally looked at the noble and said what lelouch always said to her "If the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?"

{+}

Nunnally and rivalz got on the motorcycle after leaving a speechless and shocked noble

"That was great!" rivalz said taking a short cut to school "I just have a question why start with the king?" he asked looking at nunnally real quick who was reading a book

Nunnally sighed

"Like I said to the noble if the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?" rivalz just gave her a puzzled look "Your family is chess obsessed!" nunnally could only nod it was true lelouch played with clovis and schneizel and the three girls her cornelia and euphemia played together

A van came speeding towards them rivalz avoided it by going to the side as the van went the other way into a building rivalz stops and stares at it "Did we do it?" nunnally didn't answer all she did was take her helmet off and throw it in the side car '_Crap! Lelouch will kill me if something happens to her!'_ rivalz thought as he took off to ashford

"Hey! Are you alright?" nunnally asked

No answer

She saw a ladder and climbed it

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"_You came my que-"_ the voice inside her head was cut off when the van suddenly moved and she fell forward "Ow!" she yelled just then a door slid open nunnally hid behind a capsule "Why don't we just use the gas?" a voice from the front asked the girl the girl looked back to the front "That will be a bloodbath." she said climbing up the ladder in to a nightmare frame the back doors open to let the girl go nunnally saw more nightmare frames and a helicopter

{+}

Nunnally pulled her phone out to call one of her friends for help but when shes sees it had no signal she cursed her luck as she closed her phone the van ran into something and she stumbled forward "Thank god I n-" she got caught off as a black figure tackled her and pointed the gun at her "What were you going to do with the poison gas kill millions of people? Tell me terrorist!" nunnally was angered at this person of accusing her so she push the figure off her and stood up "The real terrorist are Britannia! Why don't you just obliterate it!?"

"Nunnally?" the person asked her eyes widen had she been found out? Did the person know her? Will she go back to the family? "Nunnally it's me suzaku." He said removing his helmet she seen her childhood friend his brown hair and green eyes

"Suzaku is that really you?"

"Yes it is me" nunnally looked at him she frowned "You joined the military." Suzaku walked forward "I-" he was cut off as the capsule opened suzaku again pushed her forward his hand over her mouth

She saw a green haired girl that was tied up in the capsule

'_What?'_

Suzaku got off of her

"What the….I thought it was poison gas." suzaku said

Nunnally got up and walked to the green haired girl

"Come on suzaku I need your help." nunnally said

suzaku nods and came over they both pulled the girl out of the van and unzipped her hands while suzaku unzipped her legs all of a sudden a commanding officer and a troop came over to them "Major kururgi, front and center!"

Suzaku left the two and stood before the commanding officer saluting him "I thought we told you once you found the terrorist and secured the capsule you will report to us!" suzaku put his hand down "but sir, they told me it was poison gas not some girl!" he pointed to the green haired girl the commanding officer looked at nunnally and then smirked showing that he had a plan "I will give another chance kill the terrorist and get the girl and don't breath a single word about this to anyone especially prince clovis." he then handed a gun to him

'_So clovis is in on this.'_ she then looked at the green haired girl in her arms _'what does he want with her?'_ she then looked at suzaku

'_If I kill nunnally then lelouch will have no family.'_ suzaku looked at his commanding officer "No." he gave the gun back "Shes a student not a terrorist." they all look at him with shocked faces "You filthy eleven."

Nunnally looked at the solders in distaste for calling suzaku that "If you won't follow orders." he pointed the gun at suzaku "Then die!" he shot suzaku

Nunnallys eyes widen as she watches suzaku fall to the ground "Well." she looked up at him "Time to take care of you, terrorist." he said pointing the gun at her but before he could shoot the van explodes killing the solders and nunnally took this chance and ran with the girl in her arms _'If they want this girl they aren't having her!' _

{+}

Nunnally threw the girl and started panting staring at her "what do they want with you?" the girl just stared at her with those yellow eyes "if it wasn't for you then s-suzaku wouldn't have died! He didn't deserve to die at all!" nunnally then fell on her knees trying not to cry the girl just stared at her with those eyes

Nunnally then stood up after hearing people talking in Japanese that's when she sees stairs she drags the girl with her up them when she got to the top she looked to see women, men, even children on their knees a bunch of solders were surrounding them with their guns out they then pulled the trigger and everyone fell to the ground dead

She moved down the stairs to not get caught but suddenly her phone rang she pulled it out fast and looked to see who called it said Shirley finette she declined it fast but it was too late the solders pulled her out

They pushed her to the ground and pulled the girl to their side "No one was supposed to know." the captain she guessed was the one speaking that pointed there gun at her "So I'll have to kill you!"

'_No lelouch!'_ she thought as images started appearing in her head

It was lelouch and her with their mother happy then with their siblings then with suzaku when they weren't getting a long then when they were then it was just an image of her and lelouch at Ashford smiling

'_Lelouch forgive me.'_

The officer pulled the trigger and the girl got away from the guards screamed "She mustn't die!" the bullet the hit her in the head making her fall to the ground all of them stared in shock "Oh well." the captain said knowing the girl is dead he pointed the gun at nunnally again "I guess I can say that we found the girl dead with the terrorist with her, what do you think? I just need to make sure all witnesses are dead."

Nunnally was angry if only she had power! She could have protected everyone! Suzaku wouldn't be dead! Her mother wouldn't be dead!

'_You don't want it to end here do you?'_ that voice it was that girls voice! She should be dead!

'_You still want to see lelouch right?'_ an image of lelouch appeared in her head

'_I can give you power….The power of a king!' _the girl was floating in darkness images of her family appeared in her mind everyone she knows appeared her sibling her mother! Lelouch! Her friends…and then when father banished them!

'_I ACCCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!'_

She then noticed she was back to reality the captain still had the gun pointed at her "kill me? go ahead just know you'll make the royal family mad." she then felt a seething pain in her left eye she then covered her eye with her hand once the pain passed her hand dropped to her side "I nunnally vi Britannia…command you all…DIE!" the guards the point their guns at their neck "yes your highness!" they all yell pulling the trigger when they pulled the trigger a speck of blood hit nunnallys cheek

Nunnally looked at the cheek she felt the blood hit until her eyes widen at what she did _'I killed them?'_

Nunnally then smiled she can finally avenge her mother!


	3. shinjuku

{Shinjuku}

Nunnally stared at the body of the girl who saved her life but she soon stiffened when she sees a nightmare frame come crashing through the wall

"You there!" yelled a female voice from inside the nightmare "How are all these soldier's dead? And why is a Britannia student here among all this!? Answer me or else!" she shot the gun on The night mare around nunnally trying to scare her

Nunnally looked at the nightmare unfazed

"I order you to come out." nunnally said as her left eye changed to her geass

The female that is in the cockpit looked at her in disbelief

"Who do you think of ordering me around student!?"

Nunnallys eyes widen slightly

'_So I need eye contact in order for it to work.'_ nunnally thought fully turning to look at the nightmare

"Sorry I am use to people listening to me my father is a duke my name is alice spacer." nunnally lied coolly

The female in the nightmare eyes widen in shock

"Nobility?"

"My id card is in my pocket after you confirm my identity I will request for your protection." nunnally lied coolly

The female in the nightmare quickly shut it off and opened the top revealing herself to nunnally

Nunnally looked at her

The female was let to the ground holding a gun

"Keep your hands in the air." she walked forward "I'll take out your id."

Nunnallys left eye changed to her geass

"I command you give me your nightmare!"

The female nods

"Understood. the code number is xg212d4." she said throwing the key to the nightmare to nunnally

Nunnally nods catching it

"Got it."

C.C looks at nunnally

'_Amazing she has the power to make people bend to her will but needs to make eye contact.'_ C.C thought

Nunnally looks to see she's up

"Come on we to do something."

The green haired witch stood up

"Why?"

Nunnally smirked

"I can't leave you in danger."

C.C smiled

"Fine but I think it's too small to fit us."

Nunnally rolled her eyes

"Then sit on my lap."

{+}

"So are we having a bad day?" said an excited voice

Green eyes slowly open

"Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven my dear private kururgi!"

Suzaku looked at him

"I did? Where?"

"Where still the ghetto."

"With prince clovis nearby this place is probably the safest." the girl walked closer "This is what saved your life Mr. suzaku."

Suzaku looked in her hand to see it was his father's pocket watch with a crack in it now

"You're lucky it saved you or else you would have died."

"Is it a keep sake?"

Suzaku nods

"Yes it was my fathers."

"You elevens."

Suzakus eyes widen

"Is nunn- how is the situation?"

"It seems the poison gas was released massive eleven incidents have been reported."

"They haven't caught the people yet."

Suzaku looked down

"Private kururgi how much experience do you have in piloting a nightmare frame?"

"But there's no way an eleven will be made a night."

"Well supposing you could."

{+}

"Congratulations! The only nightmare of its kind! Once you take the controls you will know what to do!"

"Whether you want to or not." The female said

{+}

One of the Japanese resistant's watched as other japans were being killed

"Damn Britannia's!" a female voice hissed as she just destroyed another nightmare

"Kallen!" a voice called over the communicator "Can the nightmare still move!?"

"It's alright ohgi don't worry about me! just get all the Japanese people out of here we will distract them!"

"I know kallen but were trapped! they got us surrounded!"

{+}

The swimsuit team all giggled as they watched tv

Shirley was putting on her swimsuit

**RING**

Shirley looked down at her phone

**FROM NUNNALLY **

Shirly picked it up

"Nunna?"

{+}

Nunnally was pressing buttons on the nightmare

"Hey are you watching tv?"

"Tv? Yes why?"

C.C looked at nunnally curious

"Can you change it to the news?"

"Yes I'll see but you need to stop cutting class that's how you're going to get held back."

Nunnally rolled her eyes as she hid the nightmare behind a wall

"Why are we looking at it?"

"Is there anything about shinjuku?"

"No only about road restriction."

"Why is it restricted?"

"It doesn't say."

Nunnally sighed

"I see they are waiting for it to all end to put it in the military's favor."

"Your gambling again aren't you? I tell you that's dangerous!"

"I know….tell lelouch I will be home late tonight. Thanks."

Nunnally hung up

"They're going to try and get information out of all this."

C.C nods

"Now what?"

Nunnally glanced at her

"It will be hard to get back up here so I will need to go alone but it is risky."

{+}

Kallen dodged an explosion

"It's our Glasgow friend." a male voice in a new model of a nightmare said behind kallen

Kallen jumped at the voice and moved before the bullets could hit her red Glasgow nightmare

Kallens eyes widen

"Just thirty minuets left?" she said in shock clutching the nightmares paddle

"The west entrance use the tracks to move to the west entrance." came a new voice from the communicator of her nightmare

Kallen jumped at the voice

"Who the hell are you!? How do you know this code!?"

"That doesn't matter if you want to win then you're just going to have to trust me."

"To win?"

Kallen made her Glasgow jump on the railroad tracks listening to nunnallys orders

"Okay what do I do next?"

{+}

In another nightmare nearby that was chasing kallen some time ago was following her

"You pathetic elven if you simply run away then there's no fun in it."

{+}

Kallen looked at the train coming at her

"Sense you trusted me you're going to win jump on to the train."

"Gotcha!"

"You think you can get away that way hmmm." the nightmare stopped the train "If that's your plan then…you go after the Glasgow!"

"Yes my lord!" the other nightmare was about to take of but was destroyed

The person in the nightmare looked at the one who shot

"Killed in friendly fire? You state your name and number now!"

The nightmare shot at him

"What! You son of a…"

"Ahh!" kallen leaped at the nightmare

The Britannia solder ejected out of the nightmare making kallen stop

"You've saved me but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?"

Kallen looked at the place where it once was but vanished

"Kallen what the hell was that radio messaged!?"

"What you mean she contacted you too!?"

"Sure did!"

A static sound came from the walkie talkie

"Are you in charged?"

"Uh yea." ohgi answered

"I present you the cargo in the train over their tools for your victory if you want to use them to win then follow my orders."

Everyone stared opening up the doors just to find new nightmares

"Women in the Glasgow!"

"Y-yes?"

"Your unit will be running decoy there you got it?"

"Understood!"

"Energy filler status?"

"It has about fifteen minutes left!"

"Start charging it for the time being."

{+}

Nunnally sighed

"What's wrong?"

Nunnally glanced at C.C

"It's tiring me out."

C.C frowned

"You need to hold on a bit longer."

Nunnally smirked

"I will I have determination my witch."

C.C smiled

"Of course."

Nunnally's eyes widen as C.C kisses her

C.C pulls back

"Be careful your life is in stack here and if you die you won't fulfill my wish."

Nunnally nods a little shocked

{+}

Clovis rested his head in his palm as he listened to the report his general was giving him on the elevens

"It seems like more of our fleet keeps getting striked down….the elevens are getting killed but the resistance are becoming a nuisance." the general said

"We know that carrying on." clovis said

The general nods

"Understood your highness…..the gas capsule-"

"What the people think?" clovis asked leaning forward

"Yes your highness we will keep searching."

Clovis rubbed his temple

"Other way I want her captured dead or alive."

{+}

Kallen looked at Tamaki from her nightmare

"Should would even trust this person!?"

"The other side has advantage in this war!" ohgi said from his nightmare "Okay people let's move get to your stations!"

"B1 can you move?" came the voice of nunnally from the speaker in ohgis nightmare "It works the same way as your old one does."

Ohgi picked his walkie talkie up

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name?"

"I can't do that what if this conversation is being monitored anyway q1 is on its way in about 23 seconds two Sutherlands will intercept q1 shoot them through the wall."

Tamaki twitched

"She's out of her mind!" he yelled

"Be ready double check your weapons."

"What are you serious!?" tamaki yelled again

{+}

"Enemy spotted at m31!"

Clovis smirked

"A fate eh? How predictable." clovis muttered

"Tell Glasgow's squad to go straight in!" the general commanded "have them strike from the rear!"

{+}

Ohgi put his finger over the button to shoot

"Three….two…one!" he yelled as they fired through the wall killing two Britannia solders

Ohgi stared in shock

"We did it." he muttered

{+}

The head general stared in shock

"We lost two!"

Prince clovis stared in shock

"An ambush?" he muttered shock that they came up with that on their own

{+}

Nunnally smiled in pried

"Ah clovis you haven't changed its obvious who will win now sense I know you best." nunnally said

C.C stared at nunnally but soon smiled and shook her head

"Don't let your pried get to you. if you do then that will be your down fall." C.C said

Nunnally glanced at her

"I won't."

'_I will create a world where lelouch can live in harmony.'_

Nunnally looked at the screen and gave orders out to the others

The rebellion shot their hadron canyons at the enemy

{+}

"Send a Glasgow squad!" the general ordered

Clovis eyes widen

"This means they have our military weaponry!?"

"Another one has ejected from there Glasgow!" a solder said

"There intercepting our transition!"

Clovis stood up

"This failure is unexpectedly!"

All of a sudden Lloyd appeared on the screen grinning at them

"Good afternoon!"

The general growled in anger

"What is it!? We are in a middle of an operation!" he yelled

Lloyd grinned bigger

"I'll say it's time for a little operation to ploy the AC special weapon!"

Clovis walked forward

"We have no time for this!"

{+}

"R2 fire anchor." R2 did as she said taking a jet down "B7 use ordinates." B7 listened to her taking a tank down "N Crew you will continue your advance."

"Die elevens!" Britannia solders yelled

{+}

Clovis walked up to the screen

"Well do it already! We have to bring up quinces squad!" clovis said

The general panicked

"But my lord that will break the elm inclement!" the general said

{+}

Nunnally stared at the destruction it caused

"Now the enemy has several options…." C.C stared at her curiously "What would that be?" C.C asked

Nunnally looked at her

"Just watch."

{+}

Clovis narrowed his eyes

"Have some of the guards that are guarding me move out! All we know for certain that the enemy forces are here!"

"But your highness!"

{+}

Nunnally chuckled

"That is a more stupid move then expected clovis you're too predictable." nunnally said "You Q1 do you copy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have an area map of the old town but has no current land mark."

"That will do."

{+}

Nunnally smirked as her plan was working

"Clovis sent in more nightmares." nunnally chuckled "Well I call this a checkmate don't you agree C.C?"

C.C frowns

"I have no idea what you are doing right now."

{+}

Clovis smile fell

"Where did the enemy go!"

Clovis eyes widen as all his troops were loss

"What!?"

{+}

Nunnally laughed

"My plan worked!" nunnally leaned forward "I can beat them all!"

{+}

Clovis stumbled back in shock

'_Who in the hell am I up against?'_ he wondered

"How about now!"

Clovis look up to see Lloyd

"Do what you want!"

{+}

Suzaku got into his nightmare Lancelot and put his code into it

"Are you ready suzaku?" came lloyd's voice

Suzaku clutched the control panel

"Yes!"

"You may proceed!"

Suzaku nods

"Lancelot activate Emmy booze!"

{+}

Nunnally leaned back

"This b2! There's more enemy forces!"

Nunnally raised an eyebrow

"Reinforcements? Real battles are different." nunnally muttered

C.C chuckled

"Of course."

"Status?"

{+}

Nunnally stared in shock

"What? It reflects bullets!"

'_Useless elevens with all the recourses they have there be beating by one unit.'_

{+}

Suzaku nods

"Yes I can do this! with Lancelot I can stop this at once!" suzaku said determinedly tired of hearing the people scream and suffering he needed to stop this for nunnally and lelouch for them he will protect them

{+}

Nunnally stared in shock at all the orders she gave them it didn't work

"Is that really one unit?" she muttered in shock wondering how this could happen

{+}

Suzaku stared a head in determination

"I will save nunnally and that girl!" suzaku looked up to see another nightmare

{+}

Nunnally looked at the line in front of her only to stare in shock as the Lancelot was in front of her

"Is this what is ruining my plans!"

Suzaku attacked

"Nunnally." C.C said

"Are you the one that's in command!?"

"Only one pilot! How dare he…!"

The two fell all the way to the bottom

{+}

Nunnally stared at kallen in shock

'_She saved me.' _Nunnally thought in shock at this

"I'm returning the favor!" kallen yelled

{+}

Nunnally got out of the nightmare still thinking about the lancelot of how it gave up on her and saved that women

"Stay here."

C.C pouted

Nunnally rolled her eyes

"I'll be back."

{+}

Suzaku bowed his head panting slightly

"Suzaku!" he looked up on his screen to see the women before looking at him in worry "Are you alright!? We can bring you back!" she said worriedly

Suzaku shook his head

"No I'm fine! Please let me continue!" he begged he had to continue no matter what he had to win

"Alright."

"Keep an eye on his stability!" a voice yelled in the background

The girl nod

"I will!"

{+}

An officer pointed his gun at another officer

"stop there! Your ID this is prince clovis personal transport." he ordered not putting his gun down

The other officer lifted the head gear off letting there long dirty blonde hair fall out

"At last I reached the check point." A smirking nunnally said as she looked at the guard "Now I order you to let me pass by you."

The guard put the gun down

"Understood." He stated

{+}

Kallen ran getting away from the fire but stopped as she saw ohgi running to her

"Kallen this way!" ohgi ordered running the other way they both could hear arguing

"This is your fault you opposed them!"

"Shut up!"

"How many people have to die because of this!"

Kallen and ohgi walk through the door to see what the commotion is all about to put an end to it

"Ohgi who was that voice we heard earlier?" Kallen questioned

Ohgi sat down sighing

"The hell I know i kept trying to call but no answer maybe they le-" he was cut off with the explosion to the doors

It was a tank that made the door explode there was all Britannians with guns

"See this is why we don't trust someone we don't know especially a voice no less!"

Kallen closed her eyes

"No!"

"Ready! Aim! F-" the officer was interrupted by the loud speaker

"Attention all unites please cease fire! I repeat cease fire!" the voice of prince clovis ordered

"What!?"

"I clovis thirteenth prince of the royal family and viceroy of area eleven command you to cease fire at once! Also cease fire of destroying anymore buildings and property's and casualties britannians and elevens will be treated equally!" clovis ordered his voice fading now

{+}  
Clovis sat in chair as the lights shut off around him his eyes dead center

"Are you satisfied?" clovis spat

There was a chuckle in the rom

"Very."

Clovis twitched at the person ahead of him

"What shall we do now? Sing songs? Or play chess?" he taunted trying to buy time

"That has a familiar ring to it." The person said taking of their helmet off and throwing it on the ground while pointing a gun at clovis "Remember how back then I use to watch you and big brother play. Big brother always won though."

Clovis eyes widen

"What?" he was shaking

Nunnally smirked

"Remember at the Aries villa?"

Clovis eyes narrowed

"Who are you?" clovis demanded

Nunnally walked into the light still holding the gun

"It has been awhile clovis." Nunnally stated not wavering the gun

Clovis stood up shocked

"Nunnally!?"

Nunnally kept smirking

"The only daughter of the late Marianne and 87th in line for the thrown I Nunnally vi Britannia at your service."

Clovis was shaking

"Nunnally but I thought…we thought…y-" nunnally cut him off

"That I was dead? You were wrong I am alive." Nunnally chuckled "I have returned to change everything." Nunnally said walking up to him pointing the gun at his head not shaking while just watching him

Clovis smiled

"Nunna! We thought you were dead when japan was brought into the war what a blessing to have you back! We should depart for our home!" clovis stated insistently

Nunnally glared at him

"What so you can use me as a tool of diplomacy!?" she spat her anger growing "It seems you have forgot why we are used tools."

Clovis eyes widen

Nunnally smirked

"That's right it's because of my mother being killed. She held the title night of honor but was a commoner by blood. You made it seem like an accident but I am no fool." Nunnally stated "you people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't me!" clovis pleaded

Nunnally looked clovis in the eye

"Then who?" she asked activating her geass

Clovis at first tensed but soon relaxed his eyes glowing a faint pink

"My brother second prince Schneizel and my sister second princess Cornelia they can tell you." Clovis said under control

Nunnally jumped slightly in shock her eyes widening

"They were at the heart of this?" she questioned

Clovis stayed silent making nunnally shut her geass off

"That's all you know." She muttered in disappointment

Clovis came back to his senses and jumped at seeing the gun still pointed at him

"I swear it wasn't me! I had…nothing to do with it!" he put his arms up blocking his face

"I believe you." Nunnally said lowering the hand that had the gun pointed at him making clovis relax but soon tense when he seen nunnally walk forward to him "However…" she pointed the gun at him again making his eyes widen

"Please! Were blood still! Were siblings!"

Nunnally smirked her finger on the trigger

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

A shot rang throughout the air

"Good job." A new voice said

Nunnally turned around to see C.C standing there

"How do you expect to win a war if you're afraid of getting your hands dirty?" she questioned grinning

C.C just smiled at her


End file.
